Love School
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: El amor en un colegio, ¿o no? Siempre él engaña a la persona que ama, ¿Que hara cuando alguien empieze a conquietarle a su novia? la dulce vengaza probara Naruto Namikaze, ya que empezara a sufrir por la persona que el ama pero que no es capaz de ser le fiel. Mas los amores es este colegio no terminan: amores, angustias, dolores, secretos,venganzas. Probaran los Heartless


**Hola espero que les guste este cap. Xp **

Lo hice mientras escuchaba la canción: Edurne - 10. Ojos que no ven (Nueva Piel) *Con letra.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Love School**

Capítulo: Ojos que no ven…

Los ojos de una chica quedaban impresionados, tristes, desolados y con una pregunta, ¿Por qué? Era otra vez que veía al amor de su vida con otra, en su cara, como era capaz de hacerle eso a ella, a su novia, a la persona que según él decía que amaba pero con lo que él demostraba no parecía. Estaba detrás de la pared del gimnasio viendo el espectáculo de su novio con otra chica; la imagen era de una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes besándose con un rubio de ojos azules.

La chica de ojos perla y cabellos negro azulados tan solo se tapó la boca para ahogar su grito de dolor. ¿Por qué siempre volvía a confiar en él? ¿Por qué caía otra vez en su juego? ¿Será que era masoquista? ¿Qué le gustaba ser traicionada? O ¿Realmente estaba muy enamora? Ni por tanto amor una mujer debería caer pero ella era lo contrario siempre era pisoteada por él y aun así el con un simple perdón lograba conseguirla otra vez. ¿Pero por qué seguía con ella si no la amaba?

El espectáculo seguía demostrándose ante sus ojos, parecía que su novio no sintiere remordimiento pero ella lo amaba tanto que siempre fingía que no veía nada, que nada ocurría porque al fin de cuentas él siempre le pedía perdón y siempre se quedaba con ella pero ¿Valía la pena?

-Ya basta Yakumo, tú sabes que yo amo a Hime-chan –dijo el rubio rompiendo el corazón. No sabía por qué le hacía eso a su adorada novia, si ella era muy hermosa y comprensible, siempre terminaba perdonándole sus embarradas o abecés no creía en los "chismes" sino a él pero ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿O era un capricho?

-¿Seguro? –dijo extrovertidamente la chica mientras rodeaba con las manos al rubio. –¿Si quieres podemos hacer algo más, Naruto? –susurro en la comisura de los labios del chico. La chica lucía un uniforme deportivo; una remera blanca, una short rojo con rayas blancas, el uniforme hacia realzar el busto de la chica y para un hombre como Naruto eso era algo irresistible. Al fin de cuentas él era hombre y no era un hombre fiel, no había nadie viéndoles, ¿Por qué no disfrutar el rato? Si, si lo iba a disfrutar.

-¿Y qué propones? –dijo sensualmente el joven.

Sentía que cada parte su corazón se iba a romper ¿Por qué Naruto le hacía esto? Cuando hablo y dijo que le amaba sintió felicidad pues creyó que él realmente le amaba pero no, no era así él cayo en los juegos de Yakumo, ¿Por qué le seguía el juego a ella? ¿Es que ella no podía darle lo que quería? Sintió que ya no podía ver más y salió corriendo del lugar. Corrió hasta donde sus pies se cansaron, llegando al salón de Química y Física. Unas cuantas lágrimas se habían escapo de sus ojos pero esta rápidamente las seco y entro al salón, este aún estaba solo debido a que aún seguían en receso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos violeta oscuros con una coleta recogiendo sus cabellos, ojos castaños claros, usaba un pantalón negro en tela, una camisa blanca holgada y estaba llena de unos papeles.

-Me sorprende verla tan temprano aquí, Señorita Hinata –dijo la mujer dejando los papeles en el escritorio. –Debería saber que está prohibido estar en el salón de química ahora de descanso –miro a la joven pero le sorprendió al verla en un estado de shock además parecía que estaba llorando. Ella no era mujer de tacto ni nada pero aun así le daba pesar ver a uno de sus estudiantes en ese estado tan depresivo.

-¿Le ocurre algo, Hinata? –pregunto caminando hasta la estudiante. Le toco el hombro y esta rápidamente miro a la profesora con una sonrisa, olvidando el dolor que sentía, eso era lo que siempre hacia ocultaba el dolor que sentía a través de mentiras, a través de fachadas falsas.

-Hai, me encuentro bien Anko-sensei, ¿Por qué debería estar mal? –dijo ocultando su dolor a través de una sonrisa. Lo único en este momento que quería hacer ella, era gritar al cielo. Siempre que descubría un engaño de Naruto hacia eso, ¿Cuándo simplemente podía romper con él y dejar se sufrir? Pero para ella esa no era una opción realmente le amaba mucho y no quería dejarle por una _estupidez_.

-¿Segura? –volvió a indagar la profesora. Recibiendo un asentimiento de su alumna. El timbre empezó a sonar dando la hora de que ya se había cavado el receso. –_"Me salvo el timbre de las preguntas de Anko-sensei"_ –pensó la chica de orbes perla.

Los alumnos rápidamente empezaron adentrar ya que sabían que si no lo hacían a tiempo Anko les regañaría o algo peor les dejaría un trabajo. Por la puerta se vio entrar a un grupo de chicos; un azabache de piel blanca, un oji aguamarina de cabellos rojizos seguido de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos perla. La mira del oji negro fue directa hacia Hinata pues le vio muy deprimida y él sabía porque ella estaba en ese estado tan deprimido.

-¿Otra ves Naruto hizo de las suyas? –dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba al lado del azabache.

-Sí, otra vez hizo lo mismo –dijo el moreno viendo un poco a la joven pero rápidamente apartaba la mirada de la joven.

-Realmente Naruto no está enamorada de ella –dijo el oji aguamarina sentándose al lado de un joven de piel pálida y ojos negros y cabellos de igual color.

-Kon'nichiwa –saludo el aludido.

-Hola, Sai –respondió el peli rojo –ya sentado-. Un puesto más adelante se encontraban los otros dos jóvenes sentados virando su cuerpo hacia el puesto de sus amigos para poder hablar.

-No me digan, Naruto volvió hacer otra embarrada a Hinata-chan –dijo con obvia razón el peli negro de nombre Sai. Vio asentir a sus amigos y fue una confirmación ya segura para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos jóvenes iban tomados de la mano mientras corrían a toda prisa. –Vamos a llegar tarde, Naru-kun –dijo la chica de ojos verdes. No habían escuchado muy bien el timbre debido a que estaban distraídos en lo suyo, Naruto seguía corriendo por el enorme pasillo mientras sentía un poco de culpa por lo que había hecho, ¿Pero realmente le dolía? ¿O era una ilusión de culpa?

Los dos jóvenes siguieron corriendo por el pasillo. Un rubio muy pensativo de sus pensamientos, y una chica pensando en que no los encontrara un profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase de química ya había iniciado mientras la profesora estaba muy molesta por que dos de sus estudiantes nada que llegaban. Una chica de ojos verdes jade y cabellos rodos largos estaba sentada al lado de Hinata mientras las dos platicaban a bajita voz para no ser oídas de la sensei.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien –mintió la joven.

-Hinata no me mientas, ¿Algo te hizo… -la chica dejo hablar cuando vio entrar a Naruto y a Yakumo muy agitados, parecían haber corrido mucho. La profesora viro su mirada hacia la pareja que acaba de entrar. -¡Ustedes quienes creen que son, gusanos para llegar a esta hora! –grito la sensei furiosa. Hinata sintió que su corazón se destruyó por completo con la escena que veía; Yakumo y Naruto estaban cogidos de las manos y muy agitados.

Los cuchicheos se hicieron presente en el salón; "¿Por qué Naruto esta con Yakumo?", "¿Yo creí que su novia era la Hyûga?", "Otra vez está haciendo de las suyas el heartless". Naruto empezó a escuchar los cuchicheos de las personas y no lo entendía hasta que sintió una calidez en su mano y se dio de cuenta de que aun sus manos seguían entre lazadas, rápidamente la soltó pero ya el error estaba cometido. Aun así no le tomo mucha importancia eso y decidió mirar a la profesora –quien estaba muy molesta -.

-¡Espero su respuesta, gusanos! –exaltadamente grito la profesora otra vez.

-Sensei, gomene. Pero fue que le estábamos ayudando a Gai-sensei –dijo Naruto muy calmadamente como si lo que le dijera fuera verdad.

-Y ustedes que dijeron; ella horita se come el cuento, ¿No? –dijo más furiosa la mujer. Esos niños que creían que era ella, una baka que se comía los cuentos que le echaban de unos niñatos.

-Es la verdad sensi, Si quiere pregúntele a Gai-sensei –volvió y hablo el rubio.

-Es creo, pero ahora vayan y siéntense. Después de clases hablamos –el rubio y la oji verde se fueron asentar. Neji se paró del puesto en que estaba y Naruto se sentó, este se sentó al lado de Kiba; un chico de ojos cafés con las pupilas rasgadas y cabellos de igual color.

-¿Y eso? –dijo el castaño. Si mal no recordaba Neji siente se sentaba al lado de Sasuke y Naruto con él.

-Sasuke, va hablar con Naruto –aclaro el oji perla que se notaba bastante molesto.

…

-Hola, teme –saludo animadamente.

-Si no quieres a Hinata déjala, no la hagas sufrir –furiosamente dijo. Estaba cansado de Naruto y su forma de ser, él era igual pero no tenía novia por eso, para no hacerla sufrir pero no, Naruto no podía hacer eso, él siempre tenía una forma rara de pensar y siempre se cuadraba con una chica y seguía con sus mismas canalladas era por eso que había recibió el nombre de: "Heartless"; Sin corazón.

-Ya te dije, yo la amo

-Entonces si la amas, ¿Por qué la haces sufrir? –miro hacia la chica que estaban con una mirada deprimida mientras hablaba con su amiga.

-Yo… no se… -dijo el rubio sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero la pregunta que más se hacía era; "¿Por qué?"

…

-Hinata-yuujin, ¿Por qué lo perdonas? –pregunto su amiga.

-Es que yo lo amo –lágrimas empezaron a florar de sus ojos. No entendía por qué Naruto le hacía eso pero ella le amaba y él era su Shinroo y mientras él estuviera con ella esa bastaba como el dicho; "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

_¿Aunque le dolería iba a olvidar?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, es que hasta ahora estoy en campo de tema colegial y no soy muy buena. **

**Acepto ideas para nuevos capitulo**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos leemos *.*.*.*.*.*. **


End file.
